


Falling in love in a coffee shop

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Alaric met for the first time in a coffee shop. They fell for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love in a coffee shop

# Falling in love with in a coffee shop 

The first time he saw him Alaric was sitting in a coffee shop, which he often visited. At a table next to him sat a good-looking young man with black hair. The man smiled at him and he smiled right back. The stranger stood up and and walked over to him. Next thing Alaric knew the man was gone and Alaric was holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Call me sometime. - Damon" was written there as well as a phone number. But he didn't call Damon back then. He was happily married at the time after all and Alaric wasn't the kind of person who would ever cheat on his wife. But as he was holding Isobel in his arms that night, trying to fall asleep, he just couldn't get Damon's smile out of his head. Time passed by and on the outside Alaric's life was pretty much perfect. And maybe it was. Alaric did what he loved and he was married to the women he loved. But somehow it just didn't feel right.

The second time he met Damon was in a supermarket five years later. He was still married to Isobel and she was pregnant. Alaric didn't know what it was, he should be happy, but he still felt like something was missing in his life everyday. Damon was wearing blank pants and a black leather jacket, just like he had the first time they met. He didn't look a day older, but Alaric didn't really question that back then. Damon was with a beautiful, young girl, they were talking and laughing and as Damon kissed her, he wondered just for a second what it would feel like to be kissed like that by him. Damon looked at him and smiled and Alaric almost would have went to Damon and talked to him. But he didn't, of course. He didn't want to ruin what he had, just because that man had a smile that took his breath away. This night Alaric was lying awake in his bed, his wife lying next to him, awake as well, but they didn't speak a word. He kissed her, but it didn't feel like it had once anymore. But for sure that was because they had been together for such a long time now. It would get better again, certainly. Alaric took Isobel in his arms and finally feel asleep.

Two weeks later, Alaric's life was falling apart. Isobel lost the child. And three days later Isobel told him that it wasn't his child anyway and that she would leave him for somebody else. He spent this whole day crying. Alaric drank so much that day, he was still suprised that he surived that. He didn't really believe that he would make it through. Even if Alaric sometimes had his doubts, he loved Isobel. And now, she was gone. Alaric mostly spent his days, when he wasn't at work, drinking and thinking way too much. The first time Alaric started to feel a little bit alive again was a month later. Alaric was throwing away all the stuff he still had there from Isobel. The necklace he gave to her, some books, she didn't take with her, their photos and memories. In the process he also found a little piece of paper. It was the one on which Damon had written his phone number. He decided to try to call him, even through he wasn't sure what he wanted to say and if the man even still had the same number. He didn't. 

It had been a few months later, he was slowly starting to feel okay again after Isobel left him. He sat in that old coffee shop he loved so much. He was taking a sip of his coffee as Damon sat down on a bench opposite him. "Hey", Damon said. "Hey", said Alaric and took another sip of his coffee. Damon looked excactly the same as he had the day he first met him. Alaric started to wonder if Damon was going to say anything more at all after five minutes passed. Damon just looked at him and smiled. Then, finally, he asked "Why did you never call me?" He didn't sound upset, more..curious. Alaric wasn't so sure himself, but still he said: "I was married." "You _were_ married?", Damon asked. Alaric didn't really want to tell the story, but Damon wanted to hear it and so Alaric told Damon the whole story, how he met Isobel, how happy they had been and how everything fell apart. But Alaric recognized as much as he usually didn't like to talk about her, with Damon it was different. He was a good listener and he made funny, sarcastic comments which made Alaric roll his eyes and laugh, sometimes. As he ended telling the story, Damon asked him:"So can I finally ask you out now?" Alaric was quite suprised that he still wanted to after all this years, but he said "Yes." anyway. A week later he was sitting in a movie theatre with Damon next to him. It was a movie about vampires and Alaric always wants to grin, when he thinks back to that. Afterwards Damon took him out to a reastaurant and they talked and laughed a lot. Damon was a total gentleman and Alaric fell for him instantly. Damon brought Alaric home that night and kissed him goodnight. Alaric feel asleep with thoughts of Damon and a smile on his face.

They had been going out for a few months and Alaric was happy. It was different than it had been with Isobel. Being with Damon he just felt like he was truly alive for the first time in his life. For once, he didn't have any doubts, he knew that it was probably to early to say that, but he kind of got the feeling that maybe Damon could be the one. And he was almost sure that Damon was feeling the same way. But that was when the problems started. Of course Alaric had realised quite soon that Damon was different than every other person he had ever met. But still, as he was starting to figure out what was really different about him, he thought he was starting to lose his mind. Alaric never believed in supernatural things. But as he asked Damon if he was a vampire, all he said was "yes".

Damon took him to that coffee shop they loved, ordered a coffee for them both and sat down on a bench with him. He started to explain him everything, told Alaric everything he wanted to know. He was completely honest about it all, he even told Alaric about Katherine and his brother. Alaric realised that Damon was struggling to tell him something and told him that it was okay for him if he couldn't tell him everything now. But Damon just shook his head. "No, you need to know that now", he said. And so Alalric just sat there and listened to Damon talking about his past, how he killed people and how much he liked it. Alaric still doesn't know why, but he wasn't scared at all. He trusted Damon and he didn't believe that he would ever hurt him, even trough he just told him about having killed a dozen people. "Do you still kill people?", Alaric asked him. Damon shook his head again. "No. I haven't killed anyone in years", he answered. They still talked for a while until Alaric got up to drive home. He could see the uncertainty in Damon's eyes and so he took him in his arms and kissed him softly. "I call you tomorrow, I promise", Alaric said. 

Right now, Alaric is standing in a church and Damon is standing next to him. They are together for 20 years now and it were the 20 happiest years of Alaric's life. He doesn't regret the day he said yes to going out with Damon and he definetly doesn't regret the day where he decided that a life time with Damon isn't enough. All Alaric cares about now is Damon saying " I do." and Damon's soft lips against his. He knows that probably it won't always be easy, but he also knows that they'll have each other and love each other, forever and always. Alaric looks at Damon and smiles. He's finally home.


End file.
